gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ser Patrek
I'm really not a big fan of fragmented conversations, so if you post something here, I will reply here. Likewise, if I post a message on your talk-page, please reply there. Thank you. Admin status "Finally, and most importantly... I no longer want to be an administrator; here, or anywhere else. I've thought long and hard about this, and am 100% convinced that this is the right course of action. The truth is I'm not cut out to be an admin, and being one was bringing out the worst in me. I think I've always known this, and to be frank (though I appreciated the nomination and support) if I'd been given the choice I would've declined. I'm just not someone who should be in position of authority, and I think being an admin was ruining my enjoyment of the wiki and the show itself. I lack focus, and time constraints will not permit me to give the wiki the attention that an admin needs to give." --Ser Patrek I haven't responded for a few days because I was stunned and didn't know what to say. (Name change and removing interlinks with social media I understand). ...You're a valued member here, and it will be very difficult for me or the other Admins to proceed without you as an Admin. "Bringing out the worst in you"? You were a Good Cop to my Bad Cop - and I'm a hyper-strict Stannis-esque maniac because I have ridiculously high standards (well, that, and until this May I was medically unsound because I stopped taking anti-depressants in a desperate attempt to finish my thesis and graduate from college on time...I'm frightened by shit I did last summer, that I was that off the wall. I like to think I'm on the right side of crazy now). This is a real blow...I mean, I'm not "insulted" or anything, I just feel it will be so much harder to do this without you on the team. It's like losing an arm. You're hardworking, you put in consistent work, I don't think any of the Administrator decisions you made were ever questionable or "the worst". You didn't even need to focus on "Administering" so much: it's basically "trusted user" status for all of the locked pages. You could have just stepped back from the day to day "policing" to work in "sensitive editing" on protected pages. ...Well I don't know what to do. You were pretty good at being an Admin, and the offer is still on the table if you ever want it again for all of the perks involved. Godspeed, Ser.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:55, August 31, 2014 (UTC) : Firstly, I'm genuinely touched by your confidence in me, and that you consider me "Good Cop to your "Bad Cop" :-). I would have to disagree with you, though. I think I've made some very questionable decisions. Some of which have been particularly bugging me recently, and making me question my place in the community. I've also got some real-life concerns which are taking up a lot time and preventing me from giving 100% to the wiki, hence the decision to step away. : I won't lie, I'm finding being a regular user again both refreshing and frustrating in equal measure, as I keep instinctively reaching for the buttons only to find them gone. The last thing I want to do is make things more difficult for you guys by adding pressure though, but I still feel this is the right thing to do... for now. : That being said, shall we call this a "hiatus" with the aim of returning to duty in time for Season 5? That will give me the time I need to re-examine my priorities without burdening everyone else, and hopefully be a better admin for it. : Sound good?--Ser Patrek (talk) 12:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Well, let's just call it "a hiatus, due to being busy in real life" for now...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:56, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Agreed.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:03, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Flags and shields I'm fixing up the infobox heraldry at the moment, but I had an idea that I wanted to run by you. What if I created special flag icons that are just for articles on locations. Like so.--Ser Patrek (talk) 07:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC) 1 - Your work on this is amazing. 2 - Dear god, you need to be an Admin again.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Practical necessity may require it at some point, as I may need to delete and rename files etc, as well as edit protected pages. I'll let you know if that happens.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:33, September 11, 2014 (UTC) First week of school I apologize for being in "standby mode" since September began; it was the first week of school and I had to get a handle on that in real life. I'm back now and catching up on the past 700 posts - then to finally get back to my "To Do" list.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:57, September 15, 2014 (UTC)